


suitcase

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Butt Plugs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scratching, Top Luke, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael accidentally takes luke suitcase from the airport, and he noses through it to find some very interesting items</p>
            </blockquote>





	suitcase

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really like this one and it's a bit unrealistic but do you really care??? hope you enjoy!

michael waited at the airport terminal for his suitcase to roll by on the conveyor belt, and he snatched it up quickly when he finally saw it. he drove home after his little vacation and began to unzip the suitcase, opening it to see an abundance of things that he did not recall owning. michael glanced at the name tag to see that it read ‘l. hemmings’, along with an address and phone number. 

he nosed through the items in the suitcase, seeing mostly clothes until he moved away a pair of skinny jeans. hidden underneath them were multiple sex toys, including a baby pink vibrator, sky blue vibrating plug, and a translucent green cock ring. there were many others, but these particular three stood out due to their vibrant color. 

michael took the vibrator in his hands, cock slightly hard as he thought about using it on himself. he’d wash the toy afterwards, what harm could it really do? he tossed it onto his bed, quickly stripping down until he was completely undressed, cock curling up against his pale skinned tummy. 

he leaned back in his bed, tugging at his cock a few times before he squirted lube onto his fingers, coating the toy with the slippery liquid. he pushed it into himself in one motion, eyes clenching shut as he gripped the sheets with the hand not on the toy. he began to thrust it in and out of himself, hitting his prostate harshly each time. 

michael took his other hand and began to pump his cock, swiftly clicking the button on the toy, making it vibrate strongly inside of him. his head flew back, choked cries of pleasure emanating from his throat. he pushed the toy against his prostate, holding it there until he came, thick strings of his come spurting onto his tummy.

-

“yeah, here you go,” michael said, rolling luke’s suitcase over to him. he may have taken the pretty pink toy for himself, and he was hoping that luke didn’t confront him when he found out. michael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“mind if i check that all my things are here?” michael’s eyes widened. oh, fuck. michael’s cheeks turned a flaming pink color, his heartbeat picking up drastically. this was it, luke was gonna know he stole his sex toy. 

“u-uhm, go a-ahead,” michael spluttered, eyes trained on the ground. luke unzipped his suitcase, rummaging around a bit before looking up at michael, a knowing smirk on his face.

“so, michael, something’s missing.” luke stepped close to the purple haired boy, hot breath puffing out onto michael’s lips. “where is it, mikey? did you use it on yourself? you like my toy?”

michael nodded his head quickly as luke backed him into a wall, pressing their lower halves flush together. luke kissed michael roughly, licking into his mouth as his hand trailed down to palm michael through his basketball shorts.

“go into your bedroom. i expect you to be naked and waiting for me when i get there,” luke growled. michael scampered to his bedroom, and luke pulled out the other two toys michael had previously noticed, the plug and cock ring. 

luke stepped into michael’s bedroom and his eyes became dark with lust at the sight before him. there was michael, completely naked and laying in bed with his legs spread. his hand was twitching toward his hard cock, whines of desperation escaping from his mouth. 

michael watched luke toss the toys onto the bed next to the vibrator, quickly removing all of his clothes. he crawled onto the bed next to michael, lightly running his fingertips up the shaft of the boy’s cock and making him whimper needily.

“you wanna use my toys, mikey? i’ll let you use my toys,” he chuckled, rolling the the cock ring to the base of michael’s member. 

luke delved two fingers into michael, pushing them in up to the knuckle. michael pushed his hips down for more, trying to angle himself so that luke’s fingers would press against his prostate. luke was happy to curl his fingers, toying with the bundle of nerves that drove michael crazy; the purple haired boy wasn’t coming anyways.

michael whined as luke removed his fingers and replaced them with the pretty blue plug. luke took the small remote that controlled the toy in his hand, setting it to power one. the plug had settings up to ten, and luke watched as michael squirmed at only one. 

“you like that, mikey? like my plug?” luke hummed, and michael nodded quickly, hand reaching out to touch his cock. luke slapped his hand away, watching michael’s hips buck desperately as they searched for friction that they wouldn’t find. 

luke upped the settings to two, and michael let out a whimper as luke pushed it further into him. after a few more seconds, luke switched the settings to power seven and watched tears pool in michael’s eyes.

“fuck, luke, p-please let me come,” michael whined, legs starting to shake out of pleasure. his back arched off the bed as he let out a high pitched moan, toes curling and eyes squeezing shut. 

the head of michael’s cock was turning a light shade of red, pre come dripping pathetically from the slit at the top. luke licked at michael’s tip as he turned the plug to max settings, listening as michael screamed into his hands. 

luke bobbed his head as he pressed the toy further into michael, letting it circle the boy’s prostate. loud cries and moans emanated from michael, face screwed up in the overwhelming pleasure. 

“l-luke, please.” michael tugged on his own hair, throwing his head back and letting it bang against the headboard. his hips bucked up into luke’s mouth and luke gagged before pulling off with a smile on his face. 

michael listened to the tiny vibrating sound of the plug inside of him, and he felt like he was on fire. a cry escaped him as luke pressed the toy harshly against his prostate. luke pulled it out and shut it off, listening to michael’s breathy whimper at the sudden emptiness. 

luke slowly pushed into michael, watching the boy’s mouth fall open in a silent moan. michael reached a hand towards his cock and looked to luke for permission to remove the ring at the base. luke nodded, thrusting in and out of michael painfully slowly. 

michael rolled the green ring off his member, tugging on himself a few times before using both hands to rake his short nails down luke’s back. luke let a high pitched moan escape him, and he began snapping his hips up into michael’s quickly. 

michael sunk his teeth into the place where luke’s shoulder met his neck, wrapping his legs around luke’s waist. he licked over the spot he’d bitten before blowing cold air there, and luke let out a small groan. 

“fuck, michael, keep doing that. scratch me, please,” luke whined, and michael was slightly taken aback by the submissive tone to his voice. nonetheless, he dug his nails into luke’s back before dragging them down painfully slowly. 

luke swore he could feel blood pricking to the surface, and the thought had him thrusting wildly into michael. “oh, mikey,” he whimpered, arms wobbling slightly as he struggled to hold himself up over michael’s shaking body. 

michael felt a cocky smirk grace his features as luke struggled to hold himself together, but it was wiped away as luke sent a sharp slap to his thigh. michael let out a whimper at the stinging on his skin, and it sent jolts of pleasure directly to his cock. 

luke starting pumping michael with each of his thrusts, the purple haired boy biting marks onto his collarbone. luke let high pitched whimpers and whines escape him every few seconds, relishing in the stinging pain where michael bit and nipped at his skin.

“lukey, please can i- i have to-” michael begged, legs shaking as his toes curled and nails dug into luke’s back. 

“yeah, mikey. let me hear your pretty sounds as you come for me, just for me,” luke said, sweat dripping down his forehead. that’s all it took for michael to let go, a scream of luke’s name echoing through the room as his come spurted in between their stomachs. 

michael let out pretty moans and grunts, tiny little whines escaping him as luke stroked his cock through his orgasm. michael went limp on the bed, panting as luke finished inside him. luke let out a string of grunts and moans of michael’s name, trying to mask the whimpers escaping him. 

michael used what breath he had to giggle at luke, watching the boy flop down next to him. michael quickly curled into luke’s side, feeling his sticky come on luke’s tummy. he swiped some of it off the soft skin and brought it up to his mouth, sucking lightly as luke watched him with wide eyes. 

luke felt his cock twitch interestedly before he glared at michael playfully. “michael, i swear to god,” he growled, and the purple haired boy grinned cheesily up at him. 

“‘m just teasing, lukey,” michael giggled, pressing a sweet kiss to luke’s cheek.

a comfortable silence lasted a minute or two before michael spoke up. “are you gonna stay the night?” he asked sheepishly, clinging to luke’s side like a koala. he clearly did not want the blonde boy to leave him alone. 

“‘course. i just fucked you with my sex toys, mikey, i’m not leaving until you tell me to.” michael smiled softly at that, letting luke pull him impossibly closer.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! you can request one shots in the comments if you like!


End file.
